Kinky Couple
by fireandroses
Summary: Blanie and Kurt have some fun in the bedroom, a naughty kitty is involved, when their friends find out through an accidental visit.


Nobody's POV

Kurt and Blaine have been very open about their sex life after the first time when those fantasies' turned into lust, the wet dreams into reality, daydreams into actions. They found out that Blaine is a masochist and Kurt is a sadist. They make a perfect match. As referred to as a sadist and masochist couple or BDSM couple. Luckily no one has found out yet or is that about to change.

It is Monday the 18th of April and Blaine is sat in Kurt's room with a bag of things. Opening it he starts to undress as he does pulling himself in front of the mirror. Then walking over to the bulging, black duffle bag unzipping it. Getting out a pair of black fishnet stockings, tight black booty shorts, a leather corset and a collar with cat ears and a tail out of the bag he places them onto the bed along with cuffs, a blindfold, some condoms, and lube. Getting out the clothes and lying them on the soft comfy bed, that he has been screwed senseless in many times now.

He goes to pick up the clothes off the floor but decides to leave them there. "I'll pick them up after I am dressed." Talking to himself as he picks up a makeup bag and walks into the bathroom. "Kurt loves it when I cross dress and cosplay so today I can be his naughty little kitty." Placing the small black bag down he gets out the eyeliner, turning his eyelids into those of a cats. Reaching for the mascara, brushing it onto his lashes, making them look longer and blacker. Getting out a pallet of eye shadow Blaine sweeps on a thin coating of the grey shadow with glitter in it on his eyelids. Brushing his face over carefully around his eyes on his already pristine skin he searches for the dark red lipstick. Putting it on carefully and then smacking his lips against a piece of toilet paper. He walks back into the bedroom, shyly he gets out the thong from the bag that he hadn't unpacked. Tugging it on, he looks at the clock on his phone. Sending a text to Kurt 'Your kitty's waiting ;)' Placing his phone down on Kurt's bedside table he gets back to dressing.

Stretching the fishnets on and squeezing the shorts up buttoning them at the sides. The shorts have on them 'Spank Me!' across his impudent ass. With the black lace corset that fastens at the front, getting that on is going to be hard. he manages somehow, as well as putting the collar that says 'Kurt's!' on the front with a fury ball on some brown string attached to it. He clips the tail onto the back of his shorts the ears are clipped to his head. He cuffs one side of the cuffs to the bed post, then placing the blindfold on the pillow. Lube and condoms on the bedside table. Next, comes the dark red high heels to go with the lipstick placing them on, he walks down to the living room and turns on the music channel.

Blaine is dancing around the house like a naughty kitty, making a mess in Kurt's room. Just small stuff like moving his things a little, throwing things like tissues and condoms all over the bed. Knowing that Kurt's parents won't be home until next week when they come back from a business trip. He strolls down to the kitchen and makes himself a glass of milk and a bowl of noodles. He just sits and waits for Kurt to come back. More than an hour passes before he hears the door open, shut and lock again. He put the bowl and glass into the dishwasher when he finished. As that is one thing that he can't leave dirty. "Blaine" the boy shouts in before seeing

Kurt's POV

When I looked into the living room a very sexy Blaine sat on it in fishnet stockings, booty shorts, a corset and cat ears along with a tail. He immediately comes over to me by crawling, he stands up and pulls me into a long, deep, passionate kiss. His hands in my hair, then he breaks it. "I've been naughty Kurt" dropping his hand lower. "I need to be punished," he says seductively.

"you little slut," I say holding onto his arms.  
"So naughty, texting Finn and Puck. Ignoring you, making a mess. I deserve a spanking." He seduces me by saying that then dropping onto his knees whimpering like a little kitten. I pick him up in one foul sweep and cart him off to the bedroom.  
"What a mess," I say as I drop him onto the bed.  
"Please spank me, master. I need you to punish me." He whines pouting a little until I sit down onto the bed, throwing him over my lap.

Blaine's POV

Kurt starts spanking my ass, while loud moans of pleasure slip out my mouth. Hitting me harder with each moan they turn into whimpers and gasps for air. "I think that is enough for now, so let's tie you up and leave you to be a good kitty." He demands as I slip of Kurt's lap and lay down on the bed arms to the cuffs. Kurt instantly cuffs me and places the blindfold over so I can't see anything. I feel the bed dip and then nothing. The door opens and I can hear his footsteps walking away from the room.

*Five Minutes Later*

Feeling the bed dipping, I am guessing that he has come back, I feel a hand on the zipper if my shorts "You little cock slut you're already this hard and dripping wet." Kurt says as he unzips the booty shorts the rest of the way and peels them away from my skin, exposing my hard cock underneath the bright pink thong. I can feel him place his hand down on it. As a hand by my head gets removed, I can feel his breath on my neck and his legs between mine. "Shame me more. Please" Whispering in ecstasy now he pumps my dick with his hand. "Getting this hard over a hand job you little bastard"

"More, I want you inside me" I gasp as he picks up pace, rubbing me harder. Grinding my hips up against his trying to get friction. Then his other hand moves to my ass, with both hands he pulls the shorts down releasing me to the cold air. He stops everything for a second and I catch the sound of something sliding off the bedside table next to me and then the sound of a lip flipping off. Suddenly after all the sounds have stopped, I feel a strong chill on my ass where his hand is. Slowly I feel a finger slide inside me, moving it around he adds another, scissoring it in and out. Then he adds another, this time, I am hissing in pain as he moves them around, moaning in pleasure when he hits my prostate. I feel his mouth on mine then he is thrusting into me like a feral animal. Loud moans come out my mouth and I start to scream his name as he hits my prostate gently brushing against it. "I…I…I want…you in…me" whispering as I feel him take out his fingers.

He thrusts into me moans, groans, whimpers and gasps come out of my mouth. He stops moving for me to get used to him being he stops thrashing and squirming I start to thrust into him, moans, mewls, and whimpers come out of his mouth. Being so tight inside I start thrusting from different angles and depths. A loud scream erupts from his vocal chords, his back arched and his head tips back along with Blaine trying to get out of the cuffs. The soft sound of metal clanks fills the air along with hard breaths, moans, whimpers along with a few groans. I can feel myself slipping over the edge as I hit his G-spot. Screams of pleasure and pain burst out of his chest. as soon as I hear that sound I start to pound into him mercilessly. More loud moans, groans, and whimpers come out of his mouth.

Blaine's POV

Every time he hits my prostate I feel myself being pushed even further to cumming. Feeling like I am getting ripped in half. I guess that I really am a masochist aren't I. "Come on my little slut. Cum for me like a good boy." he says with a leer in his voice. Turning me on so close to cumming. "Ku…. rt. C..c..cu…. min…. g" gasping and panting I manage to pull slightly out of my incoherent spell. As soon as the words leave my mouth I instantly regret it. He starts pounding into me without mercy as I am under his control. Spurting random insults at me as I like them, hardcore and dirty. When he pounds into my prostate and pulls all the way out then back in again, I feel my eyes rolling back into my head. Head tipping back trying to muffle my screams as much as I can, biting my tongue and lips, as the first spurt of white seaman jets out of my sore and aching cock. The walls of my anal canal squeezing tightly as I hear a soft whimper then a loud scream/moan erupt from Kurt's chest. We are like this for another minute until he decides to move his hand to my hips pulling me into him when thrusting into me. We both cum screaming each other's names. His left-hand moves to my dripping cock and milks it dry collapsing onto me.

*several minutes later*

"Can you take these off me now?blind fold" I ask proceeding with caution as I rattle my hands about a bit. He does so by getting the key and liberating my hands. I slowly blindfoldand he places an arm around my shoulder pulling me down next to him. Without thinking I automatically cuddle up to him again so he is facing me, I am facing him our bodies pressed up against each other's. Slowly but surely I feel Kurt's second erection of the night poking into my stomach. Pushing him over so that he is lying underneath me I lower myself down over the throbbing member. As it pulsates inside me I slip it to the sheath soft moans come out of my mouth as he brings himself to sit up, all of his weight resting on his long legs. His hands coming up to my face wiping away the tears I didn't know I had. We are so pre occupied we don't even notice that the front door was never locked or the fact that a bunch of our friends are walking down the hall.

Nobody's POV

"Hello, Kurt, Blaine." They shout out as they walk down the hall. All the way up to Kurt's bedroom, they slowly knock and open the door. Finn, Sam, Rory, Puck and Artie are in the doorway just staring at them. Blaine sat on Kurt's lap in a very exposing outfit, sweaty and covered in seaman. Kurt pulls Blaine off him and places him on the bed ass in the air, still unaware of their audience and spanks Blaine before thrusting back into him. Gasps, pants and loud moans along with ear splitting screams come out of Blaine's mouth while he moves his head to kiss Kurt he sees the four standing in the doorway with shocked expressions on their faces. "Kurt", he says  
"What my naughty little kitty, are you going to cum?" he replies no looking to where Blaine is.

"Kurt. Over there" He manages to gasp as Kurt pounds into him like there's no tomorrow. His pace slows down as he looks toward the door. Pulling the covers over them quickly and throwing a pillow at the door.

"I really could have gone my whole life without seeing my brother in that outfit", Finn says while walking to the living room with the others. Kurt and Blaine just stay upstairs finish off both screaming at climax as embarrassed as they can get. They walk downstairs and see the others sat in the living room talking about what they just saw until Kurt throws a glare and a small snarl. Then silence falls upon us, the room being so quite makes Kurt and Blaine blush.


End file.
